Lily's Life
by Zoodle
Summary: A mysterious vampire is stalking a nearby resident and Carlisle can't help but get more intriuged than he should. Lily finds her life being put at risk and getting more and more involved in a world that she thought was merely fantasy.   Carlisle/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This idea hit me the other day so I had to write something. It will be a long story and Carlisle/OC is implied throughout. If it gets a fair few reviews then I will continue writing. So please tell me what you think. I am going to finish by other Jasper/Tara saga but I just felt like I needed to put this story on here as well. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and its many characters. **

* * *

Normality? Ironically, I recently found out I've never experienced it.

I've never felt normal. I've always felt different.

I don't want to sound egotistical or anything, but it's how I've always felt.

I guess it explains the travelling, never being able to settle.

People's strange reactions to me don't help. It's either a strong attraction or strong hatred and alienation. Usually the latter. It's something I've encountered since I was a child, even at school. I've just accepted it as natural.

Could it be my lack of parents? My mother dying in child birth, my father shortly after in a house fire.

Of course Anna (my Auntie) has always kept me grounded, so when she needed me I easily upped sticks and moved to Riverside in the US.

Who knew it could contain all my answers.

...

Lily was descending the stairs, her mind drifting between the acknowledgement of the nerves bubbling away in her stomach and plans for the following the evening. She couldn't help but glance upwards to the nearest source of noise, Sophia the receptionist, who was attempting to position some low budget Christmas decorations around the hallway. Lily watched in horror as Sophia's ladder began to sway and rock, nonetheless with ease and agility Lily swiftly descended the final half of the staircase, swung over the low banister and managed to grab half of the ladder just in time.

"Sophia!" Lily was too busy checking the health of her colleague to realise that someone else had helped with the situation.

"Are you sure you're ok?" A male voice asked from the other side of the ladder.

"Oh yes. I had quite a fright but you were both here to help." Sophia smiled, briefly clutching her chest in shock, before cautiously descending the ladder. "Doctor Cullen?" she asked reaching out her hand, which was accompanied by a brief flutter of her eyelashes.

Lily was curious why her colleague had suddenly begun flirting so she sidestepped until she could see him and immediately understood why. Standing at just over 6 foot tall with sleek blond hair, he could have easily been a model. His golden eyes focused on Lily's and she acknowledged them with a shy smile.

His face formed a frown and Lily's stomach dropped, she had experienced that reaction off people her entire life and it was generally followed by unexplained alienation and isolation. However, unexpectantly in this case it was followed by a smile that spread infectiously to the man's hypnotically topaz eyes.

"Yes, I'm here to register my children." Lily was not surprised that he was a Doctor, the pronunciation of his words were perfect, she suspected an excellent, possibly expensive education, was the source.

"Of course, follow me." Sophia began to walk in the direction of her office. Turning around Lily promptly placed the ladder in a nearby storeroom before pausing. She turned, completely forgetting why she'd decided to come downstairs, before sneaking a momentary look in the direction which Dr Cullen had headed, she bit her lip, released an unexpected giggle and followed.

...

The office crowded, Lily suppressed a smug grin, it was mainly women, it appeared Dr. Cullen had some kind of fan club established. She settled on a nearby chair and turned on a computer. Locating the previous document she'd been working on she began to type. Hannah sitting closest was obviously trying to listen to the Doctor's conversation and shot Lily a glare as she began to type. The type speed was obviously drowning out Dr Cullen's seductive voice.

"You do realise that your typing speed is unnatural, right?" Hannah snapped.

Lily was used to the comments about the speed which she always did things. She shrugged, "I get things done."

"Just as long as you don't get the rest of us fired for looking lazy." Hannah responded in such a childish manner that Lily felt the comment would have been better suited to her first year students which she was teaching the following morning, rather than a colleague.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" Mary another teacher hissed nodding in Dr. Cullen and Sophia's direction, Mary was one of Lily's few friends. Lily smiled and gave a swift nod, aware that he could probably hear every word that was being said. Wanting to evade an awkward conversation Lily clicked print on her document and waited a few moments before rising from the chair, Lily instantly knew something was wrong. The world was spinning, her pulse was racing and her eyes were slightly glazed.

"LILY!" A voice yelled and two cold hands gripped her upper arms.

"I'll be fine." She mumbled.

"Sit back down." A male voice instructed, although part of her was reluctant, she obeyed, he was right, she needed to refocus herself.

When her eyes did return to the room she realised that it was Doctor Cullen who was checking her pulse. She shook my head and tried to stand up.

"Please Lily." He prevented her from continued.

"Dr Cullen..." She protested.

"It's Carlisle and this is my job."

"I'm fine." She tried to explain, Doctor's when they saw her pale complexion, cold skin and dark shadows under her eyes always presumed that she had some serious illness. "It's just I'm anaemic and I've only just moved here and I can't find my supplements." She revealed. His eyes narrowed a little.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"It was just a little dizzy spell." She explained.

"Of course."

He took a step backwards and finally allowed her to stand. Lily took this opportunity to perform a small graceful pirouette and smiled "As good as new." She insisted, Dr. Cullen could help but laugh at her exuberance.

"If you say so." He offered her his hand

"Thanks for your help Carlisle." She tested his name out and shook his hand; she now noted that even to her lower temperature, he still appeared cold. Unusual.

"It is no problem Lily..." He paused, obviously curious of her surname.

"Lily Adams." She smiled.

"Lily Adams." Carlisle repeated. Was he testing her name out? Unlikely, merely being polite. Besides he had children, so he probably had a wife. Lily proceeded to stride from the room, determined to not let her facade drop, she hated appearing weak.

...

Lily settled in her classroom, hastily making plans for her lessons and trying to relax at the prospect of her looming classes.

"You were quick to help back there." A voice declared Lily hastily stood up and immediately regretted it. "Easy now." The voice added, placing one hand on her arm Dr. Cullen manoeuvred her back onto the chair.

"You must think I'm pathetic." She groaned, closing her eyes.

"Not so. You proved you were healthy with your agility at helping Sophia on the ladder, the pirouette was a nice addition as well." Dr. Cullen explained.

"I've always been quick at things." She answered, hastily reopening her eyes, not wanting to miss out on his perfectly formed face. "My Aunt has always said that's I'm quick to act but without enough thinking time." She watched as Carlisle's model face formed a wise smile.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"It can be." She shook my head and regretted it, it felt horrid, heavy as though she was lacking sleep.

"Sophia mentioned you were new here." Carlisle explained.

"I've been there three months. My Auntie was ill so I moved here to help her." She answered, he nodded. Lily was grateful for the easy transitions in the conversation.

"Is she recovered now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes quiet recovered."

"You sound English?" He asked.

"I am." She paused, did she dare explained her history. "I lived in England, Scotland, and then moved to Riverside for my Auntie. We're the only family members we have left."

She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair waiting for an answer. "I have English ancestors."

"Is that your family crest?" She asked nodding towards the ring she had noticed when he was checking her pulse.

"Yes." He answered, he was reluctant to continue.

"Impressive." There was a brief period of silence. "Your children are going to be attending this school then."

"Oh yes. There are 8 of them. Adopted of course." He added bowing his head slightly. She was impressed, taken aback. He didn't look any older than 25.

"Wow. You are kept busy."

"Home is a little hectic, but I'd have it no other way."

"It must be nice for the house to be so busy. I have never experienced that." She revealed.

"It's definitely an experience. Anyway, I need to be heading to work. I hope you are well and find those supplements. I'd hate to see you in hospital at some point." He began to step backwards.

"I will look for them, you have my word." She smiled, he returned it. "Good day Carlisle."

"Goodbye Lily!" She watched him move from the room, his movement had a swift and graceful element to them, almost hypnotic.

* * *

**At the moment with this story it will honestly only be continued if there are people interested in reading it =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lily was walking among the trees, her head buzzing with the songs emitting from her iPod, she was searching for the perfect location to begin reading her book. She stopped, in front of her there was a large clearing, located at the edge of the clearing was a wooden log, positioned perfectly, she placed down her bag and reached for her book.

Before she even had a chance to start to read she paused, something felt strange.

"Lily Adams?" A voice asked from across the field, her eyes focused, instantly she knew who it was, she had never encountered another figure that looked so perfect. So statuesque.

"Carlisle Cullen," Lily whispered as his figure approached, her eyes could now focus on his fabulous Topaz ones.

"My family likes to play Baseball, I was told there was a clearing near here." Carlisle explained his presence, "It's a pleasure to meet you again Lily."

"Looks like you found the clearing, it's great to see you too Carlisle." Lily swung her arms around the vast space, she noticed he glanced at what she wearing and immediately she felt inadequate. She was dressed in skinny jeans, converses and a yellow t-shirt and beanie hat. She was conscious that she probably looked a similar age to his children.

"You look healthier," Carlisle spoke peering down at her.

"I am," she smiled and then noticed the dark circles under his eyes, looks like someone wasn't getting enough sleep.

"It looks like you need sleep though," Lily spoke, she immediately regretted her words, it seemed too intimate, they had only me twice before.

"I find sleep difficult," Carlisle answered, moving his gaze from hers, as though there was a hidden context, Lily noticed this. "Would you care to walk?" He asked, nodding towards a gravel path on their left.

"Please," She took a step forward and he followed. There was something about Carlisle's presence that made Lily feel like they were left over from a Austen novel, like she should be standing there in a flowing gown. They continued in a conversation, where Carlisle became aware of her home in England and she got told the story of his adopted family. All was well until it began to rain and to Lily's delight they returned to the shelter of Carlisle's home.

Carlisle's office was indescribable, much to Lily's glee the walls were coated with books.

"Wow, this is fantastic." Lily reached towards a nearby shelf. "Some of these must be first editions."

"A couple." Carlisle reclined on his office chair.

"This is the face of someone who is incredibly jealous right now." Lily answered and then laughed moving to the next section.

"Tell me what you've read." Carlisle asked, Lily watched as he left the chair and began to move closer. She couldn't help but relax as she breathed in his heavenly scent.

"I fear that even my quick reading won't make much of dent in all this." Somehow she managed a full sentence in his presence, before turning around to take in the walls of books once again.

"No, but I'm curious." His eyes were insistent and Lily found herself desperately want to tell him everything that he wanted to know.

"Austen, Bronte, pieces of Shakespeare, Wilde." Lily then began searching along the shelves poking at random books and announcing those she'd read, it took a short while but nonetheless there were vast parts of the shelves that were left untouched.

"I'm impressed." Carlisle once again approached where she was standing. Was he purposely making this worse for her? She had forgotten how many times in the past 10 minutes she'd had to remind herself that he was married.

"You don't lie very well." She laughed and began to pull out random books. "You like science fiction and myths?" She asked eyeing one particularly old book with suspicion.

"Those are Emmett's and Jasper's; they did some research into that area several years ago." He explained taking the book from her hands and replacing it on the shelf.

"Sorry." She blushed realising she as being a bit nosey.

"They're not mine." He smiled and moved towards the door and pulling it open. "Meet the family?"

"They're here?" Lily asked frowning.

"They arrived a couple of minutes ago." Lily frowned at his answer.

"I didn't hear them."

"I did." He smiled and placed a guiding hand on her back. "Come on."

"This is Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmet and my wife Esme," Carlisle introduced them all. She felt herself blushing under their intense gazes. It was quite a family. Each one was as perfect as the next, Rosalie's presence was a serious self confidence reducer.

"Wow, um hi!" She looked at their respect pairs and felt intense jealously beginning to seep from her, all paired with a perfect partner, she felt her eyes drift to Esme, the ultimate mother figure, with a perfect heart shaped face and dimples. "No Renesmee?" Lily became aware that the conversation was waiting for her.

"She is staying with two family friends at the moment," Bella explained, glancing across at Edward who nodded.

"It is truly a delight to meet you all, I'm also relatively new the area, but I should be going..."

"...I'll drive you home," Carlisle interrupted, "The weather is still unpleasant."

"No, stay here with your family," Lily bowed her head, gave each of them a brief wave before quitting the house.

The walk to return was lonely, as Lily's eyes slowly filled with tears, she had been given an insight into perfection but it was no more.

She approached the main town when Carlisle's car pulled up alongside her, she hoped the tears would pass of as rain.

"Lily! Get in," she didn't need asking twice and she soon settled into the comfort of his car. "I was surprised to managed to get this far, you must walk quickly," Carlisle observered and for the remainder of the journey there was silence until they pulled up outside her home. "Stop!" Carlisle reached forward and placed his cold hand protectively over Lily's, her heart fluttered for a brief second. "Stay in the car." He instructed before stepping out the vehicle, her heart continued to race due to the caring nature which he had uttered those 4 words with, did she mean something to him?

* * *

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

Chapter 3  
**

Lily paused, her heart shaken by the look which had been on Carlisle's face, her thoughts were interrupted when minutes later and much to her confusion Emmett appeared at the car window. "You can leave the car Lily."

"Carlisle said..."

"Carlisle's inside. Quickly." He ushered her into the house. As she entered she noted Jasper pacing the Kitchen, Edward was hovering at the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle was instantly at her side.

"Someone's been here." He explained, "Grab a few things; you can't stay here for the night." She nodded, choking back her evident distress, why did she always end up appearing weak around Carlisle? Carefully Lily moved towards the stairwell avoiding pieces of wood that were scattered across the floor. It appeared something had taken a chunk out of parts of her house. Mentally she was beginning to calculate the cost of repairing or this damage.

"What happened here?" She asked turning to face Carlisle.

"Just hurry Lily." She nodded and fled upstairs.

Entering her bedroom the destruction continued, the wooden bed was in pieces, to reassure and protect herself Lily grabbed a large piece of wood and then stepped over half of her wardrobe before grabbing an overnight bag she'd kept for whenever she might have needed to stay with her Auntie, if she was unexpectantly ill.

"LILY!" A voice echoed from downstairs but she was distracted by an appearance on her bedroom window, a figure stepping into the room. As it stepped closer she was hypnotised by the strange colour eyes, it took a step towards her, she realised it was a man. Not threatening, simply curious, it was taking in her whole appearance.

There was a crash and a figure got thrust between Lily and the intruder, another figure dived between them as well and she was flung backwards out of the room, down the stairs, forgotten. She groaned from the sheer pain, beginning to dominate her body, she instinctively reached up to where it hurt the most, her head. Retracting her hand she saw red. Blood.

"Carlisle!" Emmett's voice shouted.

"Lily." Carlisle's voice whispered as he knelt down beside her, she could already feel the energy draining from herself as she lay there.

"Emmett, Edward, get Jasper out of here, follow the scent, I'll be fine here on my own." Carlisle's wise voice spoke.

"Carlisle." Lily croaked, surprised by how fragile and weak her voice sounded.

"It's ok. I'm here." He began to tenderly touch her head; the source of the pain, Lily succumbed to the tiredness and closed her eyes.

"Carlisle." Lily faintly recognised Edward's voice, "Why did he come here?"

"I don't know Edward." Carlisle's voice sounded distracted, but Lily wanted him to keep talking, his voice was still relaxing and calming.

"It begs the question that out of the population of Riverside, why Lily?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Lily realised that stress was creeping into Carlisle's voice now; clearly she had sustained a serious injury. "Perhaps other vampires find her has alluring as we do." Vampires. One word stood out in that sentence and Lily had heard it.

"She's not unconscious just yet Carlisle." Edward explained to his father.

Carlisle was silent for a while, "We'll deal with everything once she's in a better state of health."

That was enough for Lily and she drifted into the darkness.

...

"Lily, Lily." A voice seemed to be calling her, when she recognised who it was, she yanked her eyes open.

"Carlisle!"

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was flung backwards with some considerable force, collided with a wooden banister and then decided to bleed all over my own carpet." He chuckled. "Do you usually laugh at your patients clumsy exploits?"

"Just yours." He began checking the charts at the bottom of my bed.

"Are you here as a Doctor or a visitor?" Lily asked and raised her eyebrows.

"A nosey, medically trained and particularly annoying visitor, in this case." Lily liked that answer.

"Then sit down." Lily smirked, nodding towards the chair, he obliged.

There was then an awkward period of silence,

"Look Lily. We're clearly avoiding a conversation here." Lily didn't respond she kept her face clear, devoid of any emotion or acknowledgement. "About what you heard last night."

"Vampires..." Lily's gaze flickered towards Carlisle's but he didn't meet it.

"Yes."

"The intruder was a vampire?" Lily asked.

"He was." Carlisle confirmed.

"He was fast, agile, strange coloured eyes." Lily closed her eyes and shook her head as she recalled the memory. If she hadn't have been so intrigued by the visitor last night to notice irregularities then she wouldn't have been so quick to believe such a bizarre explanation.

"Remind you of anyone." Lily opened her eyes, Carlisle was the opposite side of the room, she blinked and he was by the window.

"You...you...no?" Lily felt her pulse rate increase as the rhythm of one of the machines she was connected to began to race.

"I am." Carlisle finally answered and returned to her bedside, he glanced at the machine, her pulse had settled again.

"Why was a vampire in my house?" Lily managed to ask.

"I-vampires find you intriguing." Carlisle explained.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"There's no easy way to explain this Lily but I don't think you're entirely human." Carlisle answered.

"What am I then, half cat?" Lily asked, finding Carlisle's explanations slightly humorous.

Carlisle chuckled, "You reminded me of Bella then, making jokes in a hospital and accepting supernatural explanations far too easily."

"Bella," I repeated the name of my students and a member of his family with confusion.

"She was the last one of us to become a vampire." Carlisle explained. "After the birth of Rennesme."

"Bella is her mother? Vampires can have children? Is Edward her father?"

"Yes and Bella was human when she gave birth to her. There's a lot still to explain and I'm not about to do it now." Carlisle responded.

"Right." Lily reached forward and placed her hand briefly over Carlisle's. "Thank you for trying to explain and being honest." She noticed his posture stiffened slightly.

"Please don't." Carlisle whispered. "You're difficult to resist."

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?" There was a brief period of silence before the door swung open. "AUNTIE ANNA!" Lily was shocked to see her Auntie being wheeled into the room by Alice.

"Alice!" Carlisle was also a little surprised.

"What have you done?" Anna demanded glancing at Lily.

"She had a fall." Carlisle began to explain, "Downstairs."

"Silly thing." Anna grabbed Lily's hand. "Alice was kind enough to bring me here. She's such a lovely girl." Anna began to speak about everything that had occurred that morning with Alice joining in. Lily and Carlisle were oblivious, they simply glanced at each other across the room, both confused about what would happen next.

he house through the window and running into the trees.

* * *

**Big thanks to and Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui for taking tht time to review. Another thanks to all those other readers out there, although I hate to beg, reviews do keep me motivated more.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A thanks to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Closing her laptop Lily giggled and reached for her phone, hastily dialling the Cullen's house phone.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, it's Lily!" Lily smiled; Emmett even managed to sound cheerful over the phone.

"Oh hi Miss Adams. Are you phoning to give me the answers to tomorrow exam?"

"No Emmett. Besides you don't sleep, I'm sure you can find the time to cram for the exam." Lily laughed.

"So when you're marking my exams you are going to take into account my immortality?"

"EMMETT!" I heard Esme apprehend him, "Is that Lily?" Instantly Lily felt guilty.

"I guess you want to speak to Carlisle?" Emmett asked, his voice suddenly sounding more serious.

"Um. Actually, no it doesn't matter. Bye Emmett." Lily ended the call. She shook her head, grabbed her car keys and headed outside.

She was out of town and on the country roads before she'd realised what direction she was heading. With her emotions calmed a little she pulled her car over and stepped out. She was overlooking the river.

"Lily?" A voice asked.

"Jack?" Lily span around to see the Police Chief standing in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked noticing the start of tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I needed some space."

"It's quite the view isn't it?" Jack smiled moving towards where she was standing, only to stumble slightly on a loose rock.

"Careful." Lily instinctively reached forward to help him.

"I'm fine." He grinned.

"What brings you out here?" Lily asked curiously.

"Had a couple of disappearances up the river, I decided to walk up there to check things out, I was just heading back."

"Find anything?"

"Nope nothing. Which is probably worse." He shook his head slightly with confusion. "Are you expecting someone?" He changed the direction of the conversation, indicating towards the appearance of a car behind her. Lily twisted around to see Carlisle step out of his car.

"No. No I'm not." Lily groaned.

"Anyway, I'll be heading off."

"Oh right. Err, hey Jack, speak soon."

"Um. Yeah. Soon." He slouched away.

"Lily!" Carlisle exclaimed approaching her slowly, he seemed extremely happy to see her, something which just depressed Lily further.

"There was no need for you to leave the house." Lily insisted, settled back down on the riverbank.

"You wanted to talk though, right?" Carlisle asked.

"I fancied some company, that was all. I've been researching vampires." It sounded pathetic now she explained it.

"Oh right. You wanted to run some theories by me?"

"Something like that. It was strange idea."

"No, go ahead."

"It's stupid." She slowly began to play with the lace on her shoe, her cheeks flushing as she suddenly felt so embarrassed. Why was his gaze always so intense? Why did she always try to impress him with every single sentence she spoke?

"You're not stupid." Carlisle carefully placed his hand over hers. "I don't burn in sunlight, garlic has no effect, I don't sleep in coffins, and in fact I don't sleep at all." He summarised.

"You don't sleep?" Lily twisted her hand around until it was holding his.

"No." He didn't move his hand, which delighter her.

"I like sleep. Actually, I like the bit just before sleep; where you can just lie there and relax, sometimes full of anticipation of the next day. Also dreams are fantastic; no-one can take dreams away from us."

"No they can't."

"Tell me a bit about your family."

"Bella was the last to be turned." Carlisle responded.

"Was Edward pleased when Bella was turned?" Lily asked, finally her eyes focused onto his.

"Initially he didn't want her to become like us." Carlisle explained.

"Why not?"

"He believes we're monsters."

"You're not a monster." She gently squeezed his hand.

"He believes we're soulless creatures."

"I can prove you're not." Lily answered; reaching into her pocket she retracted a mirror and placed it in front of them. "You've heard of the saying that your eyes are the window to your soul. Well your eyes are golden. Yes, they're black when you're thirsty, but you choose the more difficult route, yours turn golden. Like your soul."

"I think I get what you're trying to say." Carlisle smiled and the turned the mirror back to face her. "Yours are blue..." He was about to add a description but embarrassed Lily took the mirror away and spoke instead.

"I think..." She paused, "I think I'd like to be a vampire."

"You don't sound certain?" Carlisle asked, Lily fell backwards onto the grass, her head facing up the sky.

"I'm already ¼ of the way there. Why not complete the process?" Lily theorised.

"You really think you're a ¼ vampire?"

"It explains a lot. Besides my grandmother and mother died in childbirth and my father was killed in a house fire, only fire kills vampires."

"I'll do some research for you." He joined her, lying beside her on the riverbank.

"Thank you," The sun briefly drifted between the clouds and Lily was mesmerised as he began to sparkle.

"You glow slightly." Carlisle reached out to stroke her face.

"I do?"

"Human eyes wouldn't pick it up, but mine do."

"Odd." She then gazed at her own skin, before hastily moving them back to his.

"Beautiful."

"You took the words out of my mouth." Lily reached forward, but there was the sound of a phone."You should answer that," Lily insisted.

"No it's not important," Carlisle whispered. "Immortality tends to give us some additional skills, like speed..." Carlisle explained changing the subject away from the missed phone call.

"I wish you would stop talking about immortality as though it is something so ordinary," Lily whispered.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle reached forward placing a hand on her arm, "You take things so easily, I sometimes forget that this is so strange and that you're so new to it all."

"How many humans have known before me?" Lily asked, her eyes focusing on his topaz ones, it was so intent that for several seconds she forget that she almost forgot that she had asked a question

"We don't like to get close to people, we are always moving on and we'd have to..."

"Watch them die," Lily ended, closing her eyes and feeling her whole body tingle as she spoke the inevitable words.

"It would be cruel," Carlisle whispered a hand gently stroking her face as she left her eyes close.

"Then what gives you the right to screw up my life," Lily spoke through clenched teeth still not opening her eyes.

"Because I-" Carlisle stopped speaking as there was the sound of another car, Lily flickered her eyes open and saw that Jasper had appeared. "Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice had a vision today. Edward, Alice and I think you should see what it was about," Jasper explained.

"Vision?" Lily whispered confusion thick in her voice.

"Alice can see the future," Carlisle explained retracting his hand from Lily's; Lily glanced at Jasper who looked uncomfortable at Lily's new knowledge.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Ok, I'll be driving home soon," Carlisle answered attempting to dismiss Jasper.

"Edward and Alice were insistent that it was only you that was told about the vision," Jasper explained.

"I was going to drive Lily home," Carlisle frowned.

"It's ok, I can drive myself," Lily smiled standing up.

"No, not with the other vampire around," Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair.

"Carlisle it is important," Jasper insisted.

"You go, I'll be fine!" Lily whispered moving towards her car.

* * *

**What do you think, how are things progressing?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story seems to be getting a healthy amount of hits and reads but then barely any reviews, which makes me a little said.**

**Aro makes an appearance in this story and Lily's heritage gets mentioned again. I'm not sure if you've noticed but I've written her as not entirely human.**

**Are all the characters in Canon?**

**What do you think will happen to Lily and Carlisle?**

**Answer the questions in a review if you want =) You theories would make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Ah if it is not the dear Lily." The voice made her freeze, her hand hovering over the cutlery drawer, conscious that it was inches away from a knife that might protect her. She turned to face the man, she notice the red eyes, her hands coiled behind her, ready to reach, ready to defend.

"Can I help you?"

His laughter was musical, with a sinister edge. Goosebumps spread across her skin, her toes curling on the cold tiles of her kitchen floor.

"So polite. Please be seated," The man instructed indicating towards her dining furniture.

"Don't hurt me," Lily pleaded.

"I won't hurt you, that is unless you choose to fall off the chair," He laughed; the sinister edge was still there. "Besides, why would I do such a thing?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Why are you here?"

"Curiosity brings me here," He moved forward, Lily yanked open the drawer behind her. Grabbing the first sharpest item her hand found.

"Stay away from me," She hastily brandished the bread knife.

"Oh please." Within an instant flash the knife was on the floor and Aro had her in some kind of hold which prevented her from moving or resisting, her body began to shake with fright. "You are so delicate. So fragile. So easily broken. It disappoints me."

"Who are you?" Lily managed to utter.

"Aro, of the Volturi."

"What's 'The Volturi'?" Lily asked.

"Such confidence suddenly!"

"I'd like to know what_ vampire_ is about to kill me," Lily placed emphasis on the word vampire.

"Oh. I'm not going to kill you. You're blood is not at all alluring," He released her and she stumbled forward, clutching at the nearby kitchen surface, not sure if her legs would hold her body weight much longer.

"Then why?" She began rubbing her neck, where his cold fingers had been pressed.

"A simple human captured the heart of Carlisle, yet you're not. "

"I...I don't understand."

"I believe you are more like Carlisle and I, than you are your next door neighbour."

"I'm a vampire," Lily was confused, desperately trying to calm her breathing and prevent the room from spinning; her mind processing millions of thoughts.

"Not completely but did you honestly think you're 100%human?" Aro asked. Lily caught her reflection in the window next to where Aro was standing, her hand reached up to her pale skin. "Pale skin, dark shadows under your eyes, you have considerably speed, intelligence, you either attract humans, or they are repelled by you."

"You're lying!" Lily dropped her hand from her face; she took a brave step forward. "When Carlisle next visits me, he'll recognise your scent. Or if I'm still alive I'll tell him. Either way he'll know you've been here. You'll be outnumbered, weak, in comparison to the Cullen's!"

Yet again his sinister, musical laughter filled the room.

"The Volturi, has a guard, more powerful than you can imagine. More powerful than your precious Cullen's," Aro explained.

"Try and find out about your past," Aro moved towards the doorway, "By now dear Alice will have warned Carlisle about my presence, I should leave." He took another step, a smug grin spread across his face. "I bet it won't be long before you experience vampire baseball, Carlisle loves a little science experiment, you are like his own pet, the perfect piece of research, which he can keep so close." His laughter seemed to remain in the house, even though he speedily exited.

As Aro's swept away she heard another door open, although she didn't hear any steps, she knew it was Carlisle. "Carlisle." Lily wept with delight when he swept into the house. His mere presence caused the fear to drain from her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked stopping right in front of her.

"Another vampire," Lily took a deep breath before managing to speak his name. "Aro." She felt a tear fall from her face. "I was scared Carlisle. So scared."

"It's ok," He manoeuvred her towards a chair before taking her hand into his. "What happened?"

"He told me that I'm part vampire," Lily revealed, settling on the chair "He said that I needed to research my family."

"We'd already had realised as much Lily," Carlisle reassured.

"I know," she choked, "It was just a shock." Silence descended between the two of them. It was a tense silence, the chemistry was obvious. Lily reached up and gently traced her finger along his scarf, in place around his neck.

"You need something to take your mind off it," Carlisle stepped away, all the intimacy was gone, as though Lily had simply imagined it. "We're playing baseball tonight, how about you join us." Lily nearly stopped breathing, it was just as Aro had predicted.

"I'd love to." She faked her enthusiasm, but she needed to be near him, it was the only place she felt safe.

* * *

**A shortish chapter but it increases the pace of the story a little.**

**Review?** Yes I've mentioned the dreaded R word again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"He'll be here in five minutes." Lily explained to Auntie as she began to adjust her top.

"What happened to him having a wife?" Her Auntie asked smiling.

"I respect that. Anyway, like you said it doesn't mean he can't have friends." Lily nodded. "Besides he's one of the first people in Riverside to give me a chance."

"Fair enough. Is that a car I can hear?" As Lily raced back to window her Auntie began to laugh.

Lily was only standing at the window for a couple of minute before his car did appear; when it did she was at the door almost instantly. She took a sharp breath when he stepped out of the car, nothing could ever prepare her for his appearance. His golden blonde hair perfectly placed as ever. She began to blush as he held open the car door for her. As she settled into the car his scent suffocated her, this was going to be difficult.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked pulling away and heading towards the clearing where they would be playing baseball.

"How old are you?" Lily found herself asking as she admired his sculpted face.

"I was 23 when I was bitten."

"Oh." She was only 22.

"I was bitten around the 1660s."

"That's about 350 years ago." Lily blurted.

"Yes, roughly."

"You'll be pretty good at Baseball then." Lily giggled trying to lighten the conversation.

"The whole family is."

"Hey!" Lily swatted his arm with sudden realisation. "You cheated!" She accused.

"When?" Carlisle glanced down at her and smiled at her suddenly childish nature.

"When we were comparing reading lists in your office, no wonder mine seemed small in comparison. You've had centuries more reading time." Lily laughed at her memory of them in his office.

"Ah. Yes. That was quite entertaining, but believe me for a human you have read a lot."

"Thanks. I guess that's a compliment."

"I guess it is."

"I bet you're a brilliant Doctor."

"Thanks. I guess that's a compliment." Repeating her exact words back at her.

"It's more of fact but interpret it as you want." Lily stuck her tongue out and Carlisle chuckled before turning off a road into the woods. "Are these conditions ok to play in?" Lily asked looking up at the darkening sky.

"Lily. These conditions are perfect for vampire baseball!" He stopped the car and within seconds he was holding her door open.

"Mortals can open doors you know."

"Yes but I was born in the 1600s. Old habits."

"Shall I curtsy for you?" Lily asked.

"No it's a bit muddy around here." Carlisle joked. "You might fall."

"True," Lily released a giggle before she glanced at the surroundings. "Which way?"

"It's a bit of a walk," Carlisle explained.

"Oh right," Lily took a step forward, curious as to why they had paused.

"I could carry you?" Carlisle asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Um. Why?" Lily wasn't too sure why she was protesting, when her thoughts inside were screaming for him to hold her.

"It's quicker," He explained taking a step forward.

"Right. Fair enough," Almost instantly he swept her into his arms and began to run.

"You can close your eyes if it helps," Carlisle instructed.

"Nope, I'm not missing one second of this," Carlisle began to laugh.

Eventually the trees stopped flying by and Lily realised that Carlisle had now slowed down as they entered a rather large clearing; she noticed several bodies quickly moving around. As Carlisle placed Lily gently onto the ground she took in her surroundings, "LILY!" Alice bounded across to her.

"Guess you already knew I was coming," Lily smiled taking in Alice's happy and cheerful nature.

"Of course, although you can cause a headache for me, probably because you're not completely human or vampire," she giggled, although Lily did frown a little "By the way, Edward can read thoughts and Jasper can sense emotions," Alice revealed, "I'm not the only talented one!"

"They can?" Lily stopped, frozen. They knew everything, every thought or emotion that entered her head about Carlisle was obvious. She paused and desperately tried to clear her mind. "Where's Bella?" Lily asked noticing someone was absent.

"She's gone to collect Reneseme from Charlie's," Edward explained his look towards Lily a little fierce.

"Right," Lily instantly moved out of the way, she no longer felt welcome, like she was intruding.

"You can help me keep the game in order if you want?" Esme asked.

"I'm good thank you; I'll just stay out the way."

The game was soon underway and Lily felt her eyes wandering back to Carlisle on numerous occasions although she was desperately trying to keep her emotions and thoughts to herself. Eventually though boredom began to kick in, watching everything in a slight blur did get a little repetitive.

"Lily wants to play," Edward decoded her thoughts.

"I-" Lily was about to make up an excuse but Carlisle had already approached with a bat, she took it into her hands and walked forward. She watched Alice pitch but the ball was a blur and she completely missed it.

"Maybe slow it down just a little," Carlisle spoke wisely from beside her. Alice pitched once again and this time Lily swung the bat in time, she watched the ball fly through the air towards the nearby trees. Too absorbed in the fact that she'd hit the ball she temporarily forgot to run until Carlisle bought her back to the game.

"Run Lily!" She pushed forward and found her body hurtling around the field, until eventually she stopped.

"WOW!" Alice pulled Lily into a quick hug before Lily realised what had happened.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked, "She didn't do that at her first game!" Emmett pointed at Bella who rolling her eyes knocked his hand out of the way.

"You were quick!" Carlisle moved in towards her.

Lily just found herself nodding; confusion dominated her thoughts as she looked at the family surrounding her. Suddenly, she found Alice thrusting a mirror into her hand. "Now's not the time Alice!"

"You should look," Jasper advised.

"Ok," Lily took the mirror from Alice's hand and took in her appearance. "I don't-" Lily saw that the shadows beneath her eyes were darker, her skin paler, her eyes...there was something different about her eyes.

"You were too quick," Carlisle explained.

"It must be the vampire in her," Jasper guessed.

"Perhaps," they were all too busy discussing theories to notice that Lily had crumbled to the floor in shock.

"Hey come on Lily," Bella reached down towards her.

"I'll be fine," Lily insisted as she looked at them all. "We'd already guessed I wasn't human anyway, right?"

Lily watched the rain begin to stream down the car window as Carlisle drove her home.

"Are you going to be ok tonight?" Carlisle asked as the car pulled to a halt outside her home. Lily managed a nod. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Lily insisted, Carlisle's over protective nature beginning to irritate her.

"Edward and Emmett are going to be searching the area tonight and Jasper will be keeping watch outside your house to check that Aro or the other vampire doesn't return," Carlisle explained, he grabbed her hand. "You'll never see him again."

"I don't mind. He didn't hurt me," Lily protested.

"You shouldn't keep having vampires visit you like this."

"Vampires don't scare me."

"Don't lie Lily."

"I'm not."

"I saw your reaction earlier when you saw yourself in that mirror. You were horrified."

"I wasn't..."

"Horrified that you were like me," Lily reached forward clutching to the front of his coat.

"You're not a monster," Their faces were inches apart.

"I feel like one when you get that close," He forced her hands from his coat.

"Well your science experiment worked," Lily snapped moving her head back again. She wasn't sure why her temperament and mood suddenly changed; perhaps it was the prospect of them parting company once again.

"Pardon?"

"I'm your little science experiment and tonight your experiment was a success. The pet performed," Lily's mind echoed back to the conversation she'd had with Aro.

"Lily!" Carlisle's face was a vision of confusion; he placed on hand on her shoulder.

"You spend time with me, yet this can never exist," Several seconds passed where they edged closer to each other and for a moment Lily thought they would kiss, when nothing passed she reached for the car door and left.

* * *

**Dun dun duuurrrrr.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this update took a while, but better late than never. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga. I do not write for profit. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The following morning the few awkward moments in Carlisle's car kept running through Lily's head continually. She was trying to prepare for her first lesson of the day, placing copies of 'The Tempest' on each desk. She was toying between getting the class to act out a scene, or simply watching the DVD, it all depending on the classes first few minutes. If they were misbehaving it was the DVD, if they were calm then she would try them acting out a few scenes. Lily heard footsteps appraoching and glanced at the clock, it was still 10 minutes early for the pupils. Her curiosity was settled when she saw Jack the local Police Officer.

"Hello Lily," he shuffled inside her classroom.

"Hi Jack, what brings you here?" Lily was curious nothing had been mentioned in the staff meeting that could have provoked a Police Officer to be wandering around the school

"A broken window on the Office,"

"Oh," Lily whispered placing the last book on a desk.

"The Cullen's left last night." Jack revealed his eyes focused on hers.

"Really," Lily responded impassively. Although inside her heart was doing somersaults. What did this mean? Had she got too close to Carlisle? Why had they moved on so suddenly? Without any goodbyes. Her eyes began to sting, she desperately fought against the internal urge to cry. No longer would she see his beautiful golden hair and...

"I thought you were close?" Jack asked, distracting her from her thoughts. "I'm surprised you didn't already know!"

"Not particularly. The children were difficult to teach, they should have been in seriously advanced classes."

"Of course. Did they tell you they were leaving?"

"No," Lily answered, she didn't have to pretend to lie, she had no idea that the Cullen's were leaving. Her thoughts then began to become more furious, Carlisle obviously didn't think she was important enough for him to stay around.

"Right."

"I think Carlisle got bored with area." Lily explained, giving fake reasons. Also a hatred of Carlisle was rapidly developing, why not make him out the bad guy?

"Carlisle? Oh Doctor Cullen. I guess that figures." He began to move towards the doorway.

"Would you like to go for a meal?" Lily asked with a sudden surge of confidence, who needed stupid vampires when there were perfectly normal guys around. "Tonight?"

Jack didn't look shocked, he smirked and then nodded. "Tonight. Pick you up at 7?"

"7. Perfect!" She gave him her best smile and watched him turn around and nearly collide with the doorway.

"That's if you can last until 7 without injuring yourself?" Lily giggled, Jack simply turned around his face blushing.

"It wasn't the smoothest exit was it?"

"Not really. See you later."

"Later."

Lily was attracted to Jack; he was the opposite of Carlisle. Not a smooth operator in the slightest, but his clumsy and amusing moments had an endearing quality that she enjoyed being around.

...

As Jack tried to confidently lead her towards the restaurant Lily was too busy gazing around, taking in her surroundings. It had been a while since she'd been on a proper date and was surprissed by the romantic restaurant which Jack had chosen. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone brushed against her, twisting around to see who it was she was taken aback by the red eyes which met hers. So shocked by what she had seen she didn't realise that she had stopped, frozen in the middle of the restaurant until Jack called her name.

"Lily, Lily. What's wrong?" Jack's voice betrayed his anxiety and the nature for which he cared about Lily. Unfortunatley Lily realised that there was little that Jack would be able to do if that vampire returned. Jack, although a Police Officier was of little threat against a vampire. Why had the Cullens left? She was now in more danger than ever before and Carlisle was nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing, nothing," Lily managed to utter as she settled opposite Jack at their table. She noticed the waiter frowning at Lily's distant nature.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the waiter asked.

"A side order of garlic bread?" Lily desperately asked. It was worth a try, right? She knew it didn't have any effect on vampires, but maybe it could conceal her scent.

"Certainly," the waiter continued to frown at her, "Any drinks?"

"Two glasses of red wine," Jack ordered also now frowning at Lily as the waiter walked away Lily faked a bit of laughter.

"I saw someone eating some garlic bread and fancied some," Lily joked smiling at Jack before glancing around the restaurant. "So Jack, how was your day?"

Lily tried her best to enjoy that evening but she simply couldn't get comfortable. The whole idea that a vampire could storm the building with her as the main victim simply prevented any possibility of relaxation. Jack simply believed that Lily was nervous and found the whole thing endearing rather than strange, something which Lily was incredibly grateful about.

* * *

**I better dodge the bad reviews about the fact that Carlisle has left. Anyone got any theories why he has gone? Anyone have any ideas about the rest of the plot and whether he will be back? Please leave them in a review, I love reading people's comments. **

**In the next chapter: - Lily takes up jogging, involving some strange sightings and noises as well as testing out any vampire skills she might have. **

**Zoodle**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lily's life gets more and more complicated with this chapter. Lots of different important pieces in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Lily survived the first date and there were no sightings of anything for weeks afterwards. Her life continued along its path of normality until one evening when she was jogging. Her legs were pounding into the mud; flecks of dirt flicked up and covered her joggers. She rounded the corner and entered the start of the forest, stumbling slightly over a fallen log her speed dropped. This decrease in speed was just enough for her to notice the flash of something in the trees above. The unexplained disturbance captured her curiosity so she stopped completely; Lily twisted and turned around desperately trying to see what was causing the movement. She waited. Nothing. Whatever it was Lily had disturbed it and it was no longer nearby. Sighing with relief and blaming the incident on a wild animal she turned around and jogged back home. She didn't fancy running through the forest.

...

For the following two months Lily continued her jogging, she did anything to distract her, spending time with her Aunt and Jack. She was preventing herself from thinking about the possible vampire attack and also the lack of Carlisle. One night she arrived home and glanced at her watch, she was a good minute quicker than when she ran it yesterday.

"You're back already?" Jack asked frowning, "Where did you run to?"

"The river and back," Lily answered.

"That's..." He looked at the clock, "Impossible!" He was frowning staring at her.

"If you don't believe me, you can come jogging with me tomorrow!" Lily stuck her tongue out.

"I thought you were moving your things into mine tomorrow?" Jack asked. Another thing that Lily had done to distract herself. Her relationship with Jack had developed nicely but it was still a little early for sharing a home, however, Lily hated being alone and Jack was definitely great company.

Lily fulfilled her promise and the following day she began moving large quantities of her possession into Jack's home.

"You have far too many things," Jack complained settling another box onto the kitchen table.

"I do not!" Lily pulled a face before reaching over and kissing him gently on the lips. "This house needs a woman's touch!" He tried to pull her closer for another kiss.

"Nooo," she jumped out of his grip, "We have work to do!"

"You're right," Jack reached into the box, before hastily retracting his hand.

"Lily! Lily!" She yanked her head upwards and saw him clutching at his finger.

"Get the car ready!"

"Why?" She peered closer; there was already red spilling over the cloth which he was hastily stuffing over his hand.

"Cut myself!" Jack groaned, moving towards the door. "Something must have broke in the box!" Lily felt strange, wrong. Something was dragging her closer to Jack. She needed to get closer. She feared it was the blood.

"I can't..." Lily whispered, clutching at the dining table in front of her.

"Come on!" Jack took a step closer.

"Keep away," she felt strange, she had no idea what she might do.

"Find the car keys for me!" Jack yelled his face distorted by pain. Lily yanked open the drawer nearest to her, found the keys and placed them in the middle of the kitchen table. Jack grabbed them and left the kitchen.

"Bye," Lily whispered. Her head was pounding a migraine quickly forming. Stressed and confused she found herself lashing out at the nearest thing. She kicked a nearby chair and was surprised to find it crashed to the floor and the leg fell off.

...

"Lily?" Jack's sister was currently sat on the dining chair opposite her as they aimlessly flicked through some furniture magazines.

"Mmmm," Lily mumbled, staring intently at a new dining table and chairs which she felt would be perfect to replace the one which she had ruined.

"Jack wanted to get me to ask you something," Eleanor was staring intensely at the top of Lily's head.

"He did?" Lily lifted her head, Eleanor's voice was serious.

"Well he hinted at it and he is brother after all, I care a great deal for him."

"Of course you do," Lily understood what Eleanor was getting at.

"I know it's not my place to ask but..."

"You're going to ask anyway," Lily couldn't help but add a terrified laugh at the end. What was she about to ask?

"Yes," Eleanor closed her magazine, chewed her lip through nerves before ploughing ahead with the question. "What happened between you and Doctor Cullen?" It was the first time that name had been mentioned in so long, that alone almost prevented Lily from answering.

"Nothing," Lily snapped. The tone of her voice was enough for Eleanor.

"Something did!" Eleanor pushed her chair backwards and was instantly on her feet.

"Almost did," Lily corrected, "There was..." Lily searched for the word to describe how the air used to tingle when they were near each other.

"Chemistry?" Eleanor tried to help, it was clear that her initial anger was evaporating slowly as Lily tried to explain herself.

"Yes," Lily answered, although the word did not justify the sensations Lily used to get when Carlisle was around.

"Jack worries that you only dated him on the rebound from Doctor Cullen," Eleanor explained settling back into her chair.

"There was no rebound because nothing ever happened," Lily leant forward almost pleading with Eleanor to believe her.

"You're sure about that?"

"I..." Lily paused. "I love Jack. Nothing changes that." What other choice did Lily have?

"I..." Eleanor was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Lily slipped into the hallway and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice almost echoed down the empty line, there was nothing at the other end. Not even the sound of breathing. She returned the phone to receiver. "Strange," she whispered. At that moment there was a knock at the front door, she instantly looked upwards. Pushing aside any fear she unlocked the door and was met with nothing. No-one was there.

"Lily?" Eleanor appeared behind her. "Who was on the phone? Who knocked the door?"

"No-one," As Lily spoke the words she knew the real answer. A vampire.

"I'm going to ring Jack," Eleanor voice was already distant as she picked up the phone at the other end of the hallway. Part of Lily secretly fantasised that it was Carlisle ringing the phone, knocking on the door. That it was his way of letting her know that he was still nearby but she knew the real perpetrator. The red eyed vampire.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the review! =) Hope you're enjoying this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lily was cleaning, yet another distraction which she was grateful for. Noticing a sock half hanging out of a drawer she sighed at Jack's casual scruffiness. She pulled the drawer open with the intention of pushing the sock in and then moaning at Jack later. However, a blue box caught her eye. It was a ring box. Reaching inside she took it from its position nestled among the clothes. She quickly moved towards the window and snapped it open.

Her breathe caught in her mouth.

Lying inside was a beautiful ring with one simple diamond reflecting the light in such a way that she had only ever seen once before. Lily kicked herself for thinking of Carlisle in such a moment where she should have been solely thinking about Jack. Returning the box to its place where Jack would never know his secret had been unearthed Lily began to ponder on what this all meant. Lily and Jack. Jack and Lily. Married. Was she ready for that? Surely she wasn't if so many of her thoughts were still dominated by another man.

Except Lily knew what would happen if she said no. She'd loose Jack completely and she wasn't ready for that yet either.

Her thoughts then changed direction completely to when Jack would ask the question. What event was there in the near future. Her mind answered that question immediately.

Her 23rd birthday.

The birthday when she would become the same age as Carlisle. Was time really passing by that quickly? Within no time at all 10 years would have passed, 10 years and any chance of her being with Carlisle gone completely. If it could pass that easily then perhaps Jack was the better option. The long term option. The logical option. Long term and logical. Not the words that people usually associated with love but this wasn't a fairytale, this was reality which sometimes slipped into a nightmare.

The word nightmare instantly linked to the red eyed vampire which was tormenting her life. She knew it was Aro. She'd met him once before but it was still bad. Red eyes meant that...meant that he didn't share Carlisle's lifestyle choice. That was definitely bad. How many vampires were there? Would she be colliding with them for the rest of her life? She dearly hoped not. They'd even crossed her ancestor's life if she was truly part-vampire.

"Lily?" Jack's voice echoed upstairs, he had obviously returned home from work.

"Jack!" Lily fled from the room and bounded downstairs, almost knocking Jack down in her enthusiasm.

"Woah, careful!" Jack laughed, "You'll break me!"

"I can't break my big strong Police Officer," she punched his muscle clad arms and cringed when she saw him wince slightly.

"Have you been working out?" Jack asked rubbing his arm.

"Um yeah," Lily giggled.

"23 next month," he picked her up and span her round as she squealed like a small girl.

"Urgh," Lily pulled a face.

"23 is not old!" Jack insisted.

"Ever wish you could stop time and stay the same?"

"Where are you getting these silly ideas from? Late night movies?"

"Yeah," Lily pretended to laugh at the stupidity of immortality.

"So what can we plan for your birthday?" Suddenly life was back to normal.

...

Lily couldn't help but feel that time was running away with her, the future getting closer. Her destiny, whatever it might be, getting closer.

"A Victorian era theme party!" Eleanor exclaimed

"Proper ball gowns and everything!" Sarah chimed in next to her.

"Sounds rather glamorous," Lily responded not sharing their enthusiasm.

"If you're like this about your 23rd then what are you going to be like about your 30th and 40th?" Sarah asked.

"Greyer," Lily moaned.

"Oh give us a smile," Eleanor rolled her eyes pulling out a ball gown for her to try on. "What does my brother see in you?" She joked handing the dress across to Lily.

"This has a corset!" Lily almost screamed with fear.

"You'll look amazing!" Sarah insisted, "We both have one too."

"How...nice," Lily began to instantly regret agreeing to a big party for birthday. She had hoped that the crowd might prevent Jack from popping the question, hoping that he'd prefer a more intimate scenario for such an important moment.

"Jack's going to love it all," Eleanor commented.

"He's got his suit sorted," Sarah explained. "Ohhhh it's like planning a wedding!" How little she knew? In fact did she know that Jack was planning to ask the question? Eleanor definitely did.

"Help me get it on then," Lily insisted managing a smile, "I need to check that this dress fits if I'm going to wear it for the whole night. I want to dance to!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

**What do you think Lily will do? What would you do? Please review with your thoughts. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's some more Lily, Jack and Carlisle for you all.**

**Thanks to kcollins720 for reviewing the last chapter =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Lily shifted her weight from foot to foot. Her corset was too tight and her shoes far too high, some birthday this was turning out to be.

"Back in a moment," Jack disappeared through the crowds. The party was in full swing. The music was calming her a little as she tried to sway to the beat in her strange costume.

"You're so lucky," one of her colleagues whispered, "I just heard that Jack planned all of this." Lily nodded turning to face the woman she noted that behind her there was the red eyed vampire. He was here at the party. She saw him turn towards her. His face forming a sinister grin, he winked and turned. Lily grabbed the edges of her dress and hurtled towards him. Dodging the people dancing, ducking around the people trying to congratulate her on her birthday she got to edge of the room. She paused desperately searching for a sight of him, clutching at her side due to the hurried breathes from the running. The lights dimmed and suddenly there were two spot lights. One on Lily and the other on Jack who was now standing proudly on the stage at the front of the hall.

"Lily, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" The words echoed down to Lily who was then distracted by a noise in the doorway.

"Don't go in now Emmett." Alice's voice reprimanded, before the Cullen's began to filter into the hall. Emmett, his face grinning back at her. Alice, gracefully dancing into the room. Jasper looking strained but waves of calm filtering from him already. Rosalie, looking disgusted that they had bothered to attend this party. Edward, frowning at Lily's range of thoughts. Bella smiling graciously in Lily's direction. Renesmee giving her the thumbs up. Jacob nodding his head and trying not to look out of place. Esme, managing to look proudly in Lily's direction. Carlisle...Lily fell to the floor.

"Give her some space." As soon as she heard his musical voice filtering towards her she yanked her eyes open. She found she had moved from the hall, to some kind of back office.

"I'm fine." Lily protested.

"The evidence suggests otherwise." Emmett's humorous voice echoed back.

"Out, out." Esme began to force all her children out of the door, leave behind Alice, Carlisle and Jack.

"How are you feeling?" Both Jack and Carlisle asked.

"I'll be fine." I forced myself to sit up.

"The question still stands." Jack added holding out a box in his hand.

"The answer's yes." Lily answered hoping that those words would hurt Carlisle to hear them as much as it had hurt her to say them.

"Oh my God!" Jack launched himself at her, picking her up into a hug and spinning her around.

"We should leave." Alice added, Lily subtly watched her pull Carlisle from the room. It tore her heart apart, Carlisle was back but she'd now made her decision. As Jack begin to hastily make more and more plans about the wedding his excited voice was just an echo in the background whilst her inner turmoil continued. It was simple. Lily needed to talk to Carlisle. She needed to explain. She needed to see him alone.

Lily managed to continue to the end of the party and was finally home. Jack tired, elated and slightly drunk quickly collapsed onto the sofa. Lily yanked off her corset and changed into something more comfortable before heading to the one place where she knew Carlisle would meet her. Beside the river where Carlisle had sparkled on that special day which was so long ago. Lily was right. It wasn't long before Carlisle appeared, his car pulling up beside hers. Lily instantly turned on him.

"Why are you back?" Lily demanded.

"We've been chasing that vampire that was in your house since we left, but he kept returning. So we figured it would be best if we returned."

"I know. He was at the party and he was at a restaurant the other day," Lily snapped.

"Which is why we are back. We need to protect you properly." There was a pleading tone to his voice/.

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Lily..." He forced her into a hug as she pointless began punching his chest. Her fists stinging as she hit his iron chest.

"Let me go!" Lily struggled against his tight grip.

"No..." He still clutched at her upper arms.

"Why not? Because if we carry on like this, one day one of us will do something we regret. A mistake that will hurt everyone." Lily looked up to him, the distance between them was minimal, almost intimate if they hadn't of being fighting.

"I can't leave you alone." Carlisle insisted, "You'll get hurt."

"You being here hurts me, it hurts me here." She desperately pointed at her chest.

"You have Jack."

Lily laughed. "You are so blind."

"I don't understand." He released her and she took a step backwards.

"It's you I want. It's you I've wanted, since I first saw you. Jack is some kind of rebound thing; I couldn't stand to be alone once you'd gone. I loved you! I still love you!" Lily took a step closer. Carlisle froze. "If you're going to reject me, then just do it."

Carlisle still didn't respond.

"Just do it! Push me away! Something." Lily stood her ground. "Please, Carlisle?" Carlisle glanced to his left.

"He's here." Carlisle instantly picked Lily up and placed her in his car, he was driving them away within seconds. "The vampire, the one after you."

"Let him have me. Life would be simpler for you then."

"Don't say things like that." Carlisle tore his eyes off the road to look at her.

"It would be. I'm only stating facts."

"No..."

"I'm marrying Jack and then you'll have to watch me grow older, probably bitter. I can imagine I'd make quite a good bitter old lady."

"Stop!" Carlisle insisted.

"No, because I will grow old and you will have to watch! Actually I guess it is better that way, because if you turn me I'll be torturing you for an eternity, at least this way the torture has an ending. At some point it will no longer exist, I will no longer exist!"

"I don't want to think about that," Carlisle whispered.

"You have to because it is the reality of this situation!"

"What do you want me to do?" Carlisle demanded.

"What I want is what I can't have."

The car slowed as they arrived at the Cullen's house. Alice was outside.

"I got a glimpse of you returning. Where have you been?" Alice wanted and explanation.

"By the river." Lily explained getting out the car. Carlisle was there to help here. "I can walk." Lily insisted.

"He's here, the vampire after her. I wanted to hunt him down, but I needed to make sure that she was safe first."

"Esme and I will look after her, the others can help you search for him."

* * *

**Oh dear. Any theories on what will happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. I write simply for fun, not profit.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"What are you plans for the wedding?" Alice asked as Esme settled on the chair opposite from Lily. Alice and Esme clearly wanted a conversation when all Lily wanted to do was sit and worry endlessly about Carlisle and the rest of his family out hunting a vampire because of her.

"Simple wedding, the local church," Lily summarised anxiously turning her gaze towards the window.

"They'll be fine," Esme comforted, "Whoever he is. He is vastly outnumbered,"

"Carlisle wasted time by bringing you back though, he could have easily phoned one of us," Alice seemed stressed which wasn't relaxing Lily.

"Carlisle did what he thought was best," Esme reassured.

Lily didn't relax until several hours later when all of the Cullen's returned. The red eyed vampire had escaped.

"How did it happen?" Lily asked as Carlisle walked her back to his car.

"He slipped past us. Some vampires are quicker, some are gifted at being elusive," Carlisle explained trying to keep Lily calm.

"Right. What should I tell Jack? I've been gone for some time," Lily didn't want Jack to suspect something if Carlisle dropped her home.

"Esme and Alice have been helping you think of some wedding ideas," Carlisle replied with a smile. "That sounds believable."

"I guess it does," Lily took one last longing gaze at Carlisle as the car pulled away to take her back to Jack.

**The next week**

"There's really no need for you to take me shopping," Lily insisted as Carlisle pulled the car up to the supermarket.

"I don't like the thought of you being alone and unprotected," Carlisle summarised; he held the door open for her.

"It's only grocery shopping and only a few minutes away from home,"

"Quit complaining," Carlisle laughed.

"You know when you were away I did some tests,"

"What kind of tests?"

"Simple ones. How quickly I can run and things like that,"

"Right..." Lily sensed that Carlisle was frowning.

"I'm quicker than an average human. Stronger too," Lily explained as they entered the large building, music filtered through to them. "There was a sensation when Jack cut himself. I didn't do anything but there was defiantly something inside me that was different."

"You need to stop doing this," Carlisle advised, placing his cold hand over hers. "You're not a vampire."

"Part of me is," she insisted. "An increasingly dominant part. Particularly when I spend time with you guys,"

"Lily," Carlisle warned.

"What do you think would happen if you bit me?" Lily asked as she began selecting various pieces of fruit and vegetables. She tried to ask it as though it were a simple question. To onlookers this conversation could have been about something simple such as what to eat for dinner rather than a discussion of the supernatural and immortality.

"I'm not going to Lily. You are perfectly healthy," Carlisle gazed across at her. Lily felt her temperature increase simply under his gaze.

"Yeah completely health," she laughed, "I just have a vampire following me around constantly and I don't mean you," she laughed as Carlisle chuckled slightly.

"It's still a no. Besides because of your heritage there may already be some venom in your bloodstream. Therefore if I bit you there might be a conflict of venom," Carlisle theories.

"That's bad right?"

"It could make the transformation worse. Possibly even more painful. If that's possible," Carlisle sounded intense and Lily decided to let the subject drop for a while. Particularly since a local woman, Ruby, decided that it was time to come over and talk to the two of them.

"Lily, Carlisle," Ruby had a harsh appearance; Lily had likened her to a hawk in previous encounters.

"Ruby," Lily smiled.

"I got my invite," Ruby announced referring to Lily and Jack's impeding wedding.

"Fabulous," Lily inwardly cringed; Jack had invited all the local residents.

"I have to say I was surprised you accepted his proposal," Ruby spoke plainly; she was an elderly woman who now had little time for small talk.

"I can't think why," Lily snapped.

"Some of us were under the impression that your affections were directed elsewhere," Ruby made a clear effort of moving her faze towards Carlisle.

"I can't imagine what gave you that idea," Lily responded sharply. "Jack and I are quite together. Neither of us are unsure about this wedding."

"That's quite really easy to say," Ruby replied before shuffling away. Carlisle was quite and Lily didn't mention what Ruby had said and how accurate her theories were.

**A week before the wedding.**

"He's early." Alice groaned as she stepped back to take in Lily's appearance, she was wearing her wedding dress. Alice hurried away to the door, Lily heard two steps returning. "She's trying her dress on." Alice explained, the door opened and Carlisle followed her in. Lily took a deep breath and managed a smile.

"According to Alice, this is the final fit." Lily explained, trying to remain calm.

"It looks great."

"Have you bought the sample of flowers?"

"They're in the car," Carlisle answered.

Alice moaned a little. "I told you to bring them up."

"I forgot them," Carlisle answered, his gaze drifting back to Lily.

"I'll fetch them," Alice answered, as she moved towards the door, she paused. Alice's mind was absorbed with a vision of the future, she appeared to turn as though the vision had made her change her mind, but Lily watched as Alice left them alone.

"Does it look ok?" Lily asked anxiously stepped towards the mirror.

"You look amazing," Carlisle approached her, standing behind her, still partly in his suit from work. For a brief moment Lily toyed with the idea that they looked like a married couple. "You're making the right decision," He insisted.

"I'm making the only available decision," Lily answered turning away and walking across the room as Alice returned. As Alice began chatting to Carlisle about the flowers Lily could help but feel that for a moment when Alice had been gone that there had been a connection. Did Carlisle feel something too? Or was her imagination simply in overdrive.

* * *

**The end is getting nearer. Dun dun duurrrr.**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the dedicated reviewers and the people viewing the story, it all means a great deal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twiligth saga, I write for fun not profit.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

There was just hours left until the wedding, Lily was sat in the chair, as Rosalie and Alice fussed, helping her sort her hair and make-up.

"Oh you're going to look perfect." Alice squealed. As she began to unroll Lily's rollers to reveal perfect curls which framed her face.

"I didn't think you could see my future." Lily frowned, Alice had alwaus struggled to completely see what was going to happen Lily, part of her vampire heritage apparently hindered Alice's future sight.

"I can't, but I just know." Alice clapped her hands together.

"I wish I could see the future." Lily whispered. She had no idea how any of this was going to turn out. Was she doing the right think marrying Jack? Or should she have simply left the town completely? Being this linked to Carlisle was just too much, she couldn't do the being friends routine.

"You will." Rosalie smiled, "When you walk down the aisle and see Jack." Rosalie was so romantic, but Lily's future simply wasn't that clear or that simple.

"I need to go the bathroom before we put my dress on. Ok?" Lily quizzed suddenly standing. Her mind was racing, thought changing with every passing minute, her stomach was flipping around and bubbling with anxiety. What was she going to do?

"Of course," Rosalie stepped aside.

"Nerves play havoc with people's bladders. So I'm told." Not even Alice's joke made Lily smile as she ran upstairs to try and compose herself.

**After the wedding**

That was it. She was married. Lily was no longer Miss Adams but Mrs Robertson. She frowned, trying to gauge her emotions, Lily pondered whether even Jasper could isolate one solitary emotion in Lily, she was constantly shifting and changing. She had locked herself in the toilet waiting for the party to start, desperately tring to calm her frantic breathing which would surely draw attention from the vampire guests."What have I done!" she growled as Carlisle's image drifted through her mind quickly followed by Jack's. She heard a knock and pulled open the door. No sooner than she had open the door was she been fled away. "Make a noise and I'll kill you!" The voice uttered as Lily's breaths once again became frantic. Who was this and where was she being taken? Lily sensed from the ease of the movement and the lack of breathing that the person who was abducting her was definately a vampire.

Through the speed which the vampire was moving Lily had no time to gauge which direction she was heading in or how far they had travelled. Finally, the speeed slowed and she noted a wooden shack in the distance and it was soon clear that it was to be their final destination. The vampire yanked the foor open and Lily's body got flung violently across the wooden floor, until she skidded to a halt; she took a deep breath, before releasing a groan as she tried to quickly get up. Every part of her body was already aching.

"That's disappointing," the vampire's voice echoed across at her, "I honestly thought you'd be more robust than that," the words strange familiar to what Aro had said. Except this vampire wasn't Aro, his appearance was far less cared for. There was a hint of humanity, he still wore shoes but that was about it. The clothes were torn and there was stains all over them. His dark hair was matted, flattenned across his sharpened cheekbones and his ruby red eyes sparkling with excitement. Yet still there was a hint of beauty in this strange monster which had abducted her and even more annoyingly Lily found something familiar about his appearance.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she stuttered.

"Don't you notice the similarity?" He asked taking another step towards her. Lily's face was contorted by physical pain, her mind slowing, her thoughts illogical and making her more and more anxious.

"I'm your grandfather!" He smirked as the words left his mouth.

"What? No, no. I don't. You can't. How?" Lily stuttered, no coherent sentences left her mouth.

"You're my granddaughter," He continued.

"Do you treat all your grand children like this?" Lily managed to find the courage to ask.

"I only have one. My only son was enough of a disappointment," He revealed. Lily found this little of a shock considering the discussion that her and Carlisle had and also the fact that Edward too had became a father once he was a vampire.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Charles," He explained simply.

"My father?" Lily asked.

"He was conceived after I managed to control my blood lust long enough. Your grandmother did not live through the birth." He explained and she shuddered, "Just like your mother. You are the last of my blood line, I have been incredibly curious for years. Once I'd finally tracked you down I found that you'd already became familiar with others of my species."

"The Cullens are nothing like you," Lily replied indignantly.

"I don't doubt that, of course their leader is quite smitten with you," Charles patrolled the room. "So I found I struggled for the opportunity to get you alone. Plus many of his clan are gifted in ways I cannot imagine!"

"They'll find us!"

"You have great faith in them. However, by the time they arrive here, I shall be gone and...well you're destiny is rather undecided just at this moment," Charles spoke with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I am unsure whether to merely get rid of you completely, make you a vampire or leave you as you are," he smirked. "The first option is disappointing for you and I'm not sure if I wish to make an enemy of this nearby clan. The second option is all the more interesting for the both of us and you're presence as a vampire would make a dilemma for the dear Carlisle. It would surely destroy his clan and the Volturi would surely reward me for such an achievement,"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"The final option, the most boring for the most of us is probably not worth considering. I won't choose that one," she turned to face Lily once more. "Two options!"

* * *

**What do you think will happen?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I write for fun not profit. I don't own any of the Twilight saga.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"You don't know what you're saying," Lily pleaded staring at her abductor. The more she looked at his face the more she saw elements of herself in him. The shape of his eyes and his jaw were so like hers, it was unerving.

"Maybe.." he tilted his head to one side, "Could you not persuage me?"

"Just leave me, you've met me now. I'll let you get to know me, I could carry on the famliy line..."

"Really?" He laughed. "What with that vampire that you've got your eye on?"

"What?"

"Carlisle Cullen,"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Lily stuttered.

"When he left you here, I had him running around as he desperately tried to track me to protect his precious Lily," I was silent. "I did have an idea about abducting him, to lure you out here, but he has such a large clan that it wasn't worth the risk,"

"Leave him alone," I stated desperately trying to regain some strength.

"How pathetic,"

"Please,"

"In fact if I leave you here long enough, he'll appear," he paced to the window. "Then we should have a nice fight on our hands!" Lily desperately glanced around her, she needed to do anything to prevent Carlisle from appearing here and getting hurt. She saw a metal sculpture on a nearby table, gradually pulling herself closed whilst Charles continued to debate her fate, she reached for it, scraping her arm over the sharpes edge she felt the tingling sensation that meant she had drawn blood. He launched at her, his mouth clamping onto her upper arm and his teeth crushing the flesh in an instant.

"No!" Lily pointlessly struggled desperately trying to escape, but she knew it was futile. He paused, she saw his expression change, there was a ear splitting crash and he disappeared. "Help," Lily uttered through the increasing pain.

"Lily it's going to be ok." Alice appeared, instantly relieving Lily, she grabbed her hand as the pain began to spread.

"Carlisle. I need Carlisle. He bit me," Lily managed to explain.

"CARLISLE," Alice didn't move.

"FIND HIM!" Lily insisted, shaking her hand from Alice's. It was several seconds and Alice returned accompanied by Carlisle.

"She's been bitten," before Alice had a chance to explain further Lily felt through the burning sensation in her arm spreading.

"I'm so sorry Lily," Carlisle whispered, his face inches from her own. "I can't stop this."

"NEVER APOLOGISE!" Lily growled before the pain forced her in unconsciousness.

#

The pain was constant, Lily desperately tried to distract herself whilst she was unconcious but it was impossible, every inch of her body burned. It lasted only a day and a half for Lily due to her heritage, however, that was more than enough. Lily had never experienced anything like it, she was aware that she'd begged for someone to stop it, that she had wept and desperately called out for help. Eventually the pain began to calm her heartbeat slowing until the last surge of venom and yet more pain took that too. After the silence of her heart stopping only one thing filled the silence, Alice's voice. "She's with us," Alice's musical voice filtered through to Lily's ears.

"Leave now Alice," Jasper's lower voice warned, obviously he didn't want Alice in the room with a wild new born.

"She's going to be fine. I can see her perfectly now." Alice whispered back. Lily slowly opened her eyes, taking in her new, fresher, brighter, more detailed surroundings. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were in the room with Alice hovering in the doorway, a smug grin on her face. "I'll get a mirror," She giggled as Lily managed a nod.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked taking a brave step forward.

"Complete. Like this is how I should have always felt," Lily tried to vocalise her feelings. "It's difficult to explain."

"It takes some getting used to," Carlisle replied.

"No, this feels right," Lily insisted indicating towards herself, she rose to her feet and Jasper took a step forward.

"Do you feel thirsty?" Carlisle asked, she glanced in his direction, the thirst was nothing compared to how much she wanted him. Edward coughed and Jasper took another step forward.

"Her emotions are escalating," Jasper warned.

"She should hunt," Carlisle insisted.

"I've got the mirror," Alice laughed as she entered the room.

"Not now!" Jasper responded.

Lily closed her eyes, filling and emptying her lungs with unnecessary air. She reopened them, she was calm.

"Well done," Jasper replied, grateful she wasn't going to tear Alice's head off.

"Right then, the mirror," Lily smiled in Alice's direction.

Lily took a step towards Alice's direction and faced the mirror. She couldn't help but smile, it was perfect; finally she felt beautiful enough to be in Carlisle's presence. The only thing that was wrong was the eyes, she'd always had big eyes and now they were red, they seemed larger than ever. Her hand reached up instinctively towards them.

"They'll fade," Carlisle answered stepping into view in the mirror, suddenly her focus shifted from herself to him.

Before Lily could think any further Edward interrupted "Now you can hunt."He insisted.

"I'll take her," Carlisle smiled.

"No," Edward interrupted.

"Don't you trust me?" Lily asked frowning.

"Perhaps one of us should go with you," Jasper asked.

"I will!" Emmett moved towards the window. "I can show you where to get the best bears." He grinned and Lily sighed with relief, someone who wouldn't be analysing her every thought or emotion would be fantastic.

"Thanks Emmett," Lily playfully punched him on the shoulder, only to watch as he nearly toppled over.

"You'll be stronger than us all for a while," Carlisle explained rubbing Emmett's shoulder and then indicating towards the window. "Ladies first."

* * *

**Oh dear! How will they cope with Lily as a vampire? Any theories?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I write for fun not profit. I don't own any of the Twilight saga.**

**A couple of you mentioned that the previous chapter read like it was a bit rushed, that's because it wasn't the final draft. I've updated it now :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Lily ran and leapt from the window, her arms out as she fell the floor, the landing was naturally gracefully. Turning she saw Carlisle and Emmett also jumping with their differing style, Emmett was clearly one for strength and power, whereas Carlisle's was more graceful, sophisticated incredibly masculine and very attractive. Temporarily distracting Lily was bought back from her thoughts as Emmett went racing past.

"BEARRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Emmett roared. "Come on your newbie." Enjoying the playful nature and glad that it was Emmett that had come with them she surged after him. Within seconds Emmett was behind her and she was desperately running forward, far back behind her she heard someone shouting stop. She stopped.

"Lily," Carlisle and Emmett appeared with her. "You need to stop running and start using your senses,"

"What? How?" Lily quickly turning around, she had run so far and there was no burning sensation in her lungs or muscles. It was amazing.

"Concentrate," Carlisle whispered. "Close your eyes," Lily followed his instructions. "What can you smell?" Lily desperately resisted the urge to whisper back 'You!' and instead pushing her senses further away. There was a woody smell, with a hint of fur, something slightly sweaty.

"Deer," Emmett groaned. "Great,"

"Leave her Emmett," Carlisle murmured.

"That's food right?" Lily asked. "Doesn't smell that appealing."

"No, well, because it's not our food of choice," Carlisle glossed over the details.

"Right, do I just go for it?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied and Lily raced off. By the time Emmett and Carlisle had joined her she was already finished.

"Urgh," She wiped her mouth and then glanced at her companions.

"You are quick!" Emmet grinned.

"Definately," Carlisle agreed. "Wait a minute," he took a step forward and placing his hand on the side of her face. Lily visibly shivered, his hand was warm to her now, it was such a shock. His eyes focused on hers, tilted her head slightly, she couldn't help but breath, deeply and unnecessarily under his touch. "You eyes," his spoke carefully, she was annoyed that her heart no longer raced under his touch. "There's a hint of amber already, the colour is changing."

"That's not right," Emmet stormed forward, almost knocking Carlisle aside to get a look himself. "You're right."

"What?" Lily frowned. "Why?"

"The only thing I can blame once again is your family heritage," Carlisle frowned.

"Oh great, I was a freak as a human and now I'm a freak vampire," I joked glancing at Emmet who began to laugh.

**3 months later **

Lily was immensely enjoying her time as a vampire the only thing was she wasn't allowed out on her own as they were still unsure on how she would react around humans. Edward was keeping a particularly close eye on her which unnerved Lily and 3 months in the same environment was beginning to irritate her.

"I fancy a run," Lily mumbled from the chair in the corner, having been watching Jacob eat for a few minutes until boredom had consumed her.

"Then go for one," Rosalie answered smiling from her magazine.

"It's lonely," Lily answered. It was that moment when Carlisle entered the room.

"How is everyone?"

"Lily wants to run.," Jacob responded through a mouthful of food. "She needs someone to go with her!"

"Dog," Lily muttered sarcastically, having been unable to take the vampire – shape shifter rivalry seriously.

Jacob grinned, "You're getting better with the insults."

"I'll go," Carlisle answered, "I'm not much competition for you, but it will be company. I haven't got to go to the hospital for another 6 hours."

"Awesome," Lily answered, "I'll go change. She stepped out the room only to be face to face with Edward.

"You're not going," He responded through gritted teeth.

"It's a harmless run."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him. Jacob will go for a run with you."

"Leave them Edward it'll be fine," Alice placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle appeared behind Lily.

"Nothing," Alice grinned.

"Good, I'm going to go for a hunt whilst you change. Catch me up?" Carlisle asked.

"Sounds like a challenge," Lily smiled and laughed as she watched him leap through the nearest window.

"This is wrong," Edward insisted.

"You can't control who I spend time with!"

"Just leave him alone!" Edward growled as Lily bounded upstairs. Lily was frustrated that she had to continue living with the Cullens and Edward wasn't making it any easier.

Lily caught Carlisle up with ease, she approached him from the treetops, leaping down she pinned him to the ground, overcome by giggles, as she noticed leaves were now entangled with his usually pristine blonde hair.

"Lily!" Carlisle groaned, but the tone of his voice revealed his mood was jovial.

"You can pull off the scruffy look," Lily insisted.

"It is one of my many styles."

Lily let out a shout of laughter and rolled off him, they were now lying side by side in the forest.

"A deer 4 miles north," Lily muttered.

"You're getting better at this," Carlisle answered, his voice betraying an element of emotion.

"I can also smell someone in a house nearby."

"You can smell the nearby house, but that's..." Carlisle sat up, his face betraying his shock. Carlisle couldn't detect the nearest house by scent, he had chosen this spot on purpose because it was ridiculously isolated.

"I don't think my newborn senses are fading," Lily answered sitting up opposite him.

"They might not, because of your ancestry," Carlisle mulled the idea over.

"That will make this diet more difficult?" Lily asked.

"Difficult, but not impossible," Carlisle answered.

"It'll be more difficult for me than it is Jasper."

"Maybe..."

"Do you know how many problems that will cause your family?" Lily asked.

"You can work through it."

"Alone?" Lily asked.

"Lily I will always be here for you," Carlisle reached forward, his hand touching hers, Lily instantly retracted hers.

"I'll always be there to help you as well," Lily answered, "However, maybe it is best if we're apart?"

"You have an eternity Lily. An eternity that is yours, do as you wish." Carlisle smiled. "Now that deer, it has my name on it!" Carlisle bounded forward.

Lily sighed. "I think you see it clearly spells LILY!"

* * *

**What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I write for fun not profit. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After just under a year of hiding away in the Cullen's house and meeting no-one new Lily was shocked one day to get the scent of three new vampires in the area. She felt her nerves heighten as their scents got closer, as she glanced around the room she as the only one who showed an element of excitement, the others look untroubled by the guests that would shortly be arriving.

"Are there many other vampires in the world?" Lily found the words pouring from her mouth as everyone turned to face her.

"Quite a few," Carlisle answered. "I think you would genuinely be surprised if you knew how many."

"Oh," Lily paused, that answer surprised her a little.

"The Volturi keeps us all in check," Edward explained.

"Right," Lily was familiar with the Volturi, there had been previous conversations about them.

"There's Denali coven north of us," Carlisle revealed. "They also have the same diet which we do."

"Really?"

"There are 5 of them," Esme explained. "We got to visit them occasionally, they attended Edward and Bella's wedding and were there when we confronted the Volturi."

"Oh wow," Lily was confused she was really aware of how big the vampire world was, it was almost instantly being revealed in front of her eyes.

"There are some really interesting characters in Europe, I visited them on my travels before I came to America," Carlisle added.

"Lily, do you think it's time you went to see Jack?" Alice asked suddenly from the corner of the room.

"Jack," Lily paused, her eyes flittering briefly across to Carlisle before returning to Alice. "Why...I don't-"

"To give him closure," Alice added. "I can see it would work out well."

"You can?"

"Yes, perfectly fine," Alice smiled.

"That's brilliant," Carlisle interrupted temporarily distracting Lily.

"I will see hi,," Lily finally decided, "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is great," Alice clapped her hands together. "I'll plan your outfit!"

The following day Lily was hastily pacing the front of the house waiting for Alice to have a few more visions before she was given the go ahead.

"It's all good," Alice announced bounding down the stairs towards her.

"I'll drive you," Carlisle insisted as Lily approached the doorway.

"No," Lily surprised herself by refusing and saw an element on shock on Edward's face. "I need to do this alone," she took a deep unnecessary breath. "The run will help."

"It'll be fine," Alice replied. "You've only got 15 minutes with the contacts though."

"That's enough," Lily explained. "I'm going to keep it short, and simple."

"Good luck," Esme patted her on the shoulder. She pushed open the door took one look back and ran. Lily was beginning to get used to the speed and agility of her movements but she still surprised herself occasionally with the ease of which she could leap from tree to tree. The journey to Jack's house was over in mere seconds. It looked colder, emptier than she remembered; she quickly knocked the door, taking care with her strength.

"Jack," Lily whispered as he opened the door. His face looked more creased and there was a fine layer of stubble, Lily could help but be upset by what she had done to him, but that was the reason why she was there, to give him closure and allow him to move on with his life.

"Lily," His eyes bulged. "Where...what...why?" He stuttered over the words.

"Can I come inside?" Lily asked.

"Are you staying? Are you back for good?"

"No." Lily whispered again.

"You look pale, are you ok? Have you been ill?" He turned around and let her walk inside, as he followed he nearly tripped on a loose piece of carpet, Lily reached forward instinctively to save him, he shuddered at her touch. "You're cold, sit near the fire."

"I'm so sorry Jack."

"Why did you disappear?"

"The wedding wasn't what I wanted Jack. I'm so sorry it took me so long to work that out."

"I don't understand, was it something that I did?"

"No, nothing to do with you," Lily desperately tried to let him down gently.

"Then why?"

"It was me, all me. You're perfect. I'm just not good enough for you!"

"Why? It's him isn't it?" Jack asked. "Dr Cullen. Was it? Everyone always said, but he was married and I knew you wouldn't. He disappeared though like you did, just after the wedding." Lily already knew that Carlisle had remained at her bedside during the change.

"No," Lily reached forward. "Nothing ever happened and never will. Except that I need to leave."

"Lily you look different. You sound different. You're acting differently. You're...you're like him. Like them."

"Perhaps I am, but that doesn't change anything. I just wanted to give you closure," Lily explained.

"Please Lily," Jack was almost begging. "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing," Lily attempted to dismissive his caring approach.

"Please, let me help you," he reached forward but Lily swiftly moved aside.

"No Jack."

"I loved you! I still love you!"

Lily closed her eyes, there was only one person she loved and he was sat in office back at the Cullen's house. "Goodbye Jack," Lily swept from the house.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or the characters. I write for fun not profit.**

**So it's finally here the last chapter, what do you think? What do you think the future has planned for Lily and Carlisle? **

**I've enjoyed writing it. It was just a brief idea I had but it's finally finished. It was longer than I imagined it to be at the start. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Lily fled from Jack's house to a nearby forest, tempted to hunt she decided against it, having not yet perfected the process of hunting without getting dirty she didn't want to risk turning up home covered in blood. Her mind was a blur after the discussion with Jack. It hadn't gone well, she knew that, but she just hoped that she had convinced him to move on in life without her. The last thing she wanted was for him to keep asking questions, if he found out anything then he wouldn't be safe. She found the forest was eerily quiet and it gave her time think. Where was her place in the world? With the Cullens, she wasn't entirely sure. She knew she could go and stay with the Denali coven but it was almost too close to home, too close to never truly be part of this family. She could continue to stay with the Cullens. They had welcomed her, but it still felt wrong. Edward was paranoid always asking Alice about her visions, desperate for Lily to leave them.

The wind brushed past her, the leaves rustling and the emptiness of the forest was evident. Lily's presence had caused all the animals in the forest to run away. Something she felt like doing but She wasn't sure where she would go. England, her home, or was it? It was where it all started. Visit the Volturi? That was also an option; see if they'd ever met a vampire like her before but that could be dangerous and could lead more trouble back to Carlisle, she hated the thought of that.

Not wanting to make a decision now and give Alice a warning she decided to just head back to the house.

She approached the house, once again alarmed by the beauty of the building, frustrated that she couldn't call it her home. Detecting that only Carlisle was home Lily floated straight upstairs to Carlisle's office, she knocked. She knew she didn't have long; she'd made the decision swiftly as she got in the house. The last thing she wanted was Alice trying to stop her or drawing attention to her.

"Come in Lily," His voice echoed, he knew it was her, he'd recognised her scent. She wondered whether he had an idea what she was planning; she always felt they were so in tuned with each other, perhaps Carlisle already knew her plan.

"I'm leaving," Lily whispered the words to Carlisle as soon as she entered. "It'll make things easier for you," she didn't dare lift her head; she couldn't look into his eyes. "I need to find my place in this world."

"You don't need to," Carlisle whispered, pulling her closer into a hug he began to gently stroke her hair. It was such an intimate reaction that in any other scenario this embrace would have caused her heart to soar, so close yet...

"You've got your family and I don't fit," Lily explained, desperately trying to make herself clear.

"You could..." Carlisle tried to argue, but she knew nothing could ever change.

"I couldn't..." She turned and twisted around, her eyes focusing on his, she reached up. One hand tracing his cheekbone she gently pressed her lips against his. Lily knew Alice would see this in a vision and that Edward would see it all in Carlisle's thoughts, but she needed this moment. It was the one thing that for the rest of eternity she would never be allowed, it was a tender, gentle and perfect kiss but not waiting long enough to be rejected or even wait for him to react, as that would just tease her, she pulled her lips away. "Bye," Lily turned to leave but Carlisle grabbed her hand and for a second she thought he'd changed his mind. Instead she saw him reach into his desk with his spare hand and retrieve a box, he passed it to her. Confused she opened it, lying inside was a Cullen necklace, a simple yet elegant design, part of her a silly part wanted to see a ring. "I can't..." Lily closed the box, preparing to hand it back. If she'd been human there would have definitely been tears streaming down her face uncontrollably, she was frustrated that her vampire form prevented her from expressing her emotions adequately.

"Please," Carlisle insisted, she couldn't refuse that gaze. "In case you change your mind. You are worthy to wear it, you have true compassion."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I really have to leave," she placed the box in a pocket and moved towards the window. "Goodbye."

"Promise me something," Carlisle insisted, she paused once again, he was making this worse for that it needed to be. Did he feel something for her? He was clearly so reluctant for her to leave.

"Anything?" Yet again she couldn't refuse him.

"Keep hope!" His eyes focused for the final time on hers, she mentally tried to commit every detail of his face to memory.

"Hope," Lily repeated his words with a final smile watching a moment of sadness on his face, she hated herself for inflicting such an emotion on him, and she swiftly exited his study window and hurtled towards the tress. She had an eternity but she knew she would never find anyone that meant as much to her as Carlisle Cullen did.

* * *

**Could you review? It is the last chapter after all.**


End file.
